IT WAS AN ACCIDENT
by kinoa
Summary: Parker and Booth show Brennan how to play a Wii game.


IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Brennan knocked at Booth's apartment door. Booth opened the door and was surprised to see Brennan.

"Bones, this is a surprise, come in."

"I'm sorry to disturb you Booth, I know you have Parker this weekend, but I have the rest of the report on our last case." Brennan said as she walked in. Parker came running over to her.

"Hi Dr. Bones!"

"Hi Parker." Brennan answered. She liked Booth's son and actually enjoyed his company.

Booth took the report that she pulled out of her purse. "Let me take your coat and you can sit down at the couch with us. Parker and I were just about to play with the Wii game that I bought a couple of weeks ago." Booth helped her take her coat off and folded it over a chair. They both went over and sat on either side of Parker.

"Have you ever played this Dr. Bones?" Parker asked enthusiastically. He was eager to have someone other than his father to play with.

"No I haven't. Why don't you and your father play first so I can see how it works?"

Parker continued to set up the game to play Boxing. Parker and his father picked up a controller and nunchuck each and Parker started the game. They each stood up and were watching the TV and throwing their arms out as though they were trying to hit each other while the characters on the TV mimicked their moves. Brennan, without analyzing what was happening, became caught up in the game and started to yell instructions at Parker.

"Hit him with your right Parker, keep your left arm up don't let him hit your face." Brennan yelled over the sound of the TV. Before she knew it she was up on her feet and striking out at nothing.

Booth saw what was happening and decided to let Parker win this match. He let Parker hit him several times and heard Bones yell "Bring you right hand up and hit him under the chin Parker." Parker did as she said and Booth let him hit him without protecting himself. His character lit up showing that it had been hit. It went down and the announcer started to count. When he reached 10 Parkers character raised his arms to show he was the winner. Booth fell back on the couch and pretended to be knocked out. Brennan pulled Parkers arm up, declaring him the winner.

They both collapsed on the couch laughing.

"Common Dr. Bones, why don't you play against Dad?"

Booth sat up and said "Yah Bones, let's see how good you are. Give her the nunchuck and the controller Parker."

Parker did as his father said and showed Bones how to hold the controller and nunchuck. They first did a practice run so she could get used to how the game worked.

"Okay Bones are you ready to try it with me?" Booth asked.

Bones held her hands up and stood in front of the TV and several feet away from Booth.

"I'm ready." Bones answered.

Booth started the game and the fight began. Right away Bones got into the game. She swung left and right, Booth moved to the right a little more. Bones was getting so much into the game that she didn't realize that she was moving closer to Booth each time she jumped to land an upper cut to her opponents' chin. Booth moved further to the right.

A bell sounded and ended the first round. Booth looked over at Brennan; she was perspiring with the activity.

"Bones be careful, you keep getting closer to me. Don't forget that your opponent is on the TV and the game."

"I'm sorry; I get so excited that I forget." Brennan moved further over to her left.

The bell rang again and the next round started. Once again Brennan started getting so much into the game she didn't realize that she had moved closer to Booth. He thought he could stop her from getting too close by trying to knock her character out. He didn't pay attention to her movements while he tried to knock her character out.

That was a mistake.

With Brennan's next swing with her right arm "WHAM" she hit him in the left side of his face. Booth spun around and fell to the floor.

Both Brennan and Parker ran over to his side on the floor. "Booth, are you alright?"

Parker yelled "Daddy! Are you okay?"

Booth groaned and rolled over. With Brennan's and Parker's help he stood up. He had his left arm on his left eye as he sat down on the couch.

"Let me see it Booth." Brennan said as she stood in front of him. She slowly pulled his hand off of his eye.

"Oh my God!" His cheek under his eye and his eyelid were already swollen and turning purple and red.

"I am so sorry Booth. I was so intent on knocking your character out that I didn't realize what I was doing. Let me get you an ice pack." Brennan ran to the kitchen and placed some ice in a towel and broke it into pieces. She closed the towel around the ice and twisted it around so that it formed a bag. Before she went back into the living room she pulled out her cell phone and called Cam.

"Hello." Cam answered on the third ring.

"Cam, this is Brennan. Booth had an accident can you come over to his apartment?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes." Brennan hung up and went over to Booth. She gave him the ice and sat down next to him. Booth carefully put the bag of ice on his eye. He winced as the ice touched his eye.

"It's okay Bones; it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks."

"Wow Daddy! You're going to have a shiner. That was a good one Dr. Bones; BAM right in the eye. I bet Daddy doesn't ever have to protect you because you'll just hit the bad guy in the face, just like you did Daddy; BAM, BAM, BAM! I'm going to tell everyone how a girl gave you a shiner Dad. BAM; one shot. I can hardly wait to tell Mommy."

"I am glad you're enjoying this Parker." Booth said as he leaned back on the couch while holding the ice pack on his eye.

Brennan was feeling terrible. When Parker started talking though she couldn't help herself, she started laughing at poor Booth. They heard someone knocking on the door and Brennan went to get it. When she looked through the peep hole she could see that it was Cam so she opened the door right away.

"Cam, thank you for coming." Brennan said as she led her over to Booth.

"What happened?" Cam asked as she sat down next to Booth and saw the ice pack over his eye. Parker spoke up first.

"Dr. Bones hit Daddy in the eye when they were playing the Wii Boxing game. He's going to have a shiner."

"Look what she did to me Cam." Cam pulled his hand away from his eye and gently probed the cheek bone to see if it was broken.

"Well it doesn't seem to be broken but you are going to have a shiner for at least a week. That must have been quite a punch. I'll have to remember to never let you get mad at me." Cam smiled at Brennan to let her know she was joking. She pulled out her light pen to take a look at his eye to make sure it wasn't bleeding inside. "Your eye looks okay Booth. If it should start to hurt more though get yourself into the hospital emergency room."

"How long will it be before we know if his eye is damaged or not?" Brennan asked.

"You should feel safe if nothing happens by tomorrow morning. I'm going to leave now, I have a date, so I'll see you two tomorrow." Cam said as she got up to leave. Brennan walked her to the door.

"Thanks Cam for coming over." Brennan said.

"No problem, just don't hit him anymore if he gives you any trouble." Cam said as she left laughing and Brennan closed and locked the door. She went back to the couch and sat down next to Booth again.

"How does it feel now?" Brennan asked.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did 15 minutes ago. I think the swelling is starting to go down. Everyone is going to be ribbing me tomorrow. That will be the worst part. "What's the matter Booth? Did you piss off your partner and she hit you with a leg bone. Or did she just give you a punch in the eye. We've all heard about your partner and how she knows karate."" Booth just moaned as he continued to lean against the back of the couch.

"Don't be silly, just tell them the truth." Brennan said as she gave him another towel with ice in it.

"Sure, like that's going to work. Ask Parker, he'll tell you how everyone is going to be kidding me about my black eye." Brennan looked at Parker.

"Is that true Parker? Do you think everyone will be teasing your Dad like he said?"

"You bet they will. Heck, I'm going to have fun with telling everyone about it and using it to tease him too." Booth just looked at his son. Parker just grinned back at him.

"Well I wouldn't tell anyone except your mother if I were you Parker. Otherwise they just might start saying they're going to send their mother over to beat up your father." Brennan told him.

Parker stopped smiling and just looked at his father. "Yeah, I never thought of that. Rats! Oh well, at least I'll have fun telling Mommy about it." Parker started laughing again and making out like he was punching someone in the eye.

Booth watched his son then turned his good eye to Brennan and gave her as dirty as look as he could with only one good eye.

The next day, and all day long, both Booth and Brennan, were explaining what happened to their co-workers at the FBI and the Jeffersonian. Cam had told everyone what happened last night so Hodgins and Cam kept having fun playing like they were afraid of Brennan whenever she showed even a little temper. Brennan finally got on the loud speaker that went through the lab: "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT"


End file.
